Text From Last Night - Red Beauty
by mandylynn9
Summary: I wanted to give a little Red Beauty love for you guys who ship them. Check out the Swan Queen TFLN Tumblr account. It has plenty of Red Beauty and Sleeping Warrior on there. These stories are based off of that.
1. Chapter 1

Red wasn't sure if her head was going to explode or her genitals first. She had been dating Belle for six months now. They had just started having sex a month ago. Not having sex during Wolf's Time was the hardest thing Red had ever done. She loved Belle. She really, really did. Making love was great, but during Wolf's Time, she just needed more. She knew it sounded vulgar, but she just wanted to fuck. She hadn't been able to come up with a good way to talk to Belle about this. The sweet caresses were great. She loved it, but sometimes she just needed to bang it out. Seriously, that was all there was to it.

Red was having lunch with Emma and thought she'd ask her. "I need to ask you something." Red said looking nervous.

"What?" Emma asked munching on a fry.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, but I want you to know this is a very personal question. How did you and Regina move from making love to fucking?" She asked looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Belle and I have been making soft tender love. It's great. Really, it is. I just need more. I want to do something rough with her, but I just don't know how she will take it. I don't know how to go about it. I don't want to upset her." Red was rambling.

"I don't think I can give good advice there if you want my experience. The first time Regina and I had sex, it was on my desk in the Sherriff's station. Nothing romantic about that." Emma said looking all dreamy eyed.

"Stop thinking about that!" Red yelled. "I am serious."

"Just go for it. You don't have to talk it out. Just gradually make it a little rougher. See how she responds. Who knows." Emma answered.

She was right. Red had to be patient here.

When she got back to Belle's apartment, she was waiting in the kitchen with dinner made and a glass of wine.

"That smells delicious." Red said pulling her in for a kiss. After eating and finishing about a bottle of wine, Red was ready for bed.

"What's the occasion?" She asked lacing her hand through Belle's as they walked to her bedroom.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Belle said blushing slightly. When they got in the room, she made Red sit on the bed and close her eyes. She handed Red a package. As Red opened it, she felt herself getting nervous. When she took the object out of the box, her heart almost stopped in her chest. She felt a long shaft with straps on the end. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Was this…..a strap on? She wasn't sure. She didn't want to assume and make an ass of herself.

"Open your eyes baby." Belle said. When Ruby did, her heart really did almost stop. Belle was standing before her wearing nothing but lacy red underwear. Ruby's eyes went wide. Belle started to look embarrassed.

"My favorite color." Ruby said pulling Belle into her lap. Now she had the time to look at the object from the box. It was indeed a strap on, and she indeed wanted to jump for joy.

"I thought…" Belle said smiling at her, "that you could use that on me."

Before Belle knew what was happening, she was being lifted onto the bed. She bounced down on it. Red almost ripped her buttons off her shirt. Within seconds she was naked and the strap on was securely around her waist. She hovered over Belle and noticed a fire burning in her eyes.

They met for a fiery kiss. Red wanted this. She needed this. Knowing that Belle wanted it to made it that much better. Red didn't want to neglect Belle, but she didn't want to waste too much time on this. She craved the feeling of slamming the fake cock into her girlfriend. She craved the primal atmosphere that came with this kind of sex. She moved from Belle's mouth trailing kissed down her throat.

"No need for that." Belle breathed. "Fuck me." She said.

Red almost came right then and there. The way the words were whispered against her ear almost made her come undone right there. She wasted no time moving the cock to Belle's waiting entrance. She slid easily into Belle and paused momentarily to latch her lips onto her lovers. Tongues battled for dominance in a kiss that could have lit the whole town on fire. Ruby felt the wolf on the verge of her mind. She knew this was carnal, and she desired it more than anything. Red started to move slowly at first. Belle hissed and moaned into her mouth. Red was so turned on.

She picked up speed to the point that she was slamming the cock into Belle. She knew Belle would be sore, but right now she didn't think either one of them cared.

Belle's nails dug into Red's back as she pounded into her. Sweat coated Ruby's brow from the exertion of this act. She saw the look in Belle's eyes before Belle exploded around the cock. Red continued to pump in and out of her slowing down as she went. When Belle finally came down from her high, Red pulled the cock out.

"That was amazing." She said placing kisses on Belle's cheek.

"Was? We aren't done yet." Belle said as she moved so that she was on top of Ruby. She lowered herself on the cock, and watching her Red almost lost any chance of coherent thought.

The next day around lunch time, Belle came into the dinner looking a little exhausted.

"Hey gorgeous." Red said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How's a guy supposed to get a girlfriend around here?" Grumpy said. "You are all dating each other."

Belle looked serious at Red. "If you wouldn't have been fucking me so hard and crazy like that then my bed wouldn't have broken. You owe me $600.00."

Ruby's grin almost split her face in half. "So you admit it was good then?" She asked.

"Oh it was fantastic." Belle said grinning.

Red vaguely recalled the sound of wood splitting. It had happened when she was standing next to the bed deep inside Belle who was on the bed on her back. Belle's feet were hooked behind Red's head pulling her closer. Oh, yes, Red remembered that.

"And you will be doing it again tonight." Belle said grinning before walking out of the door leaving a slightly stunned Red in her wake.


	2. Toothbrushes

Belle came home exhausted. It had been a really long day, and she could hardly stand up anymore. She had been in the library since four that morning cleaning and arranging books. It was going to open for the first time on Monday, and she wanted everything to be perfect. None of the books were in order. She had moved almost 1,000 books to a table before sorting them and replacing them on the shelf. When she opened the door to her and Ruby's bedroom, she almost had a hard attack. Ruby was on the bed naked with one hand pinching her nipple and the other holding a vibrating object over her clit.

She stopped immediately when Belle walked into the room. When Belle realized what the object was, she almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Belle asked.

"I told you in the isle, if you get the one that vibrates that I am masturbating with it. Your fault." Ruby answered.

"Bullshit." Belle responded. "You owe me a toothbrush."

Red stood up from the bed still stark naked with the toothbrush in her hand. She threw it in the trash before walking over to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." She said. "You have been gone from four in the morning until midnight every single night the past three weeks. I didn't think you would be home, and I was getting way to horny. You know it is wolf's time, and this is all I had." Red was going on and on trying to explain herself.

"I get it." Belle said. "I really am sorry but instead of being home masturbating with my toothbrush you could have been at the library helping me"

"The last time I came to try to help you, you wouldn't let me do anything. Then, you yelled at me for knocking over something and told me to leave." Red said defensive now. She wasn't sure how stern she looked still in her birthday suit.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Belle said walking over and sitting on the bed. "I've just been so stressed. I want everything to go right."

Red sat beside her on the bed and put her hand on her cheek. "I know baby." Belle leaned into Red. Red pulled her shoulders so that her head was on Red's shoulder.

"You are still naked." Belle said laughing a little.

"You should be too." Red said grinning. "You've had a hard two weeks. Nothing like an orgasm from yours truly to make that happen."

Red slid Belle's jacket off her shoulder before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Red laid back onto the bed grinning at Belle. "Come here." She said.

Belle moved up the bed so that she was lying next to Red. "I love you." Belle said to Red.

"I love you too." Red responded before moving on her side to kiss Belle. The kiss started as soft lips against soft lips just pressed together. Belle opened her mouth slightly first begging Red to slide her tongue into her mouth. A soft tongue stroked Belle's slowly and tentatively at first. As they kissed, Ruby slid her body on top of Belle's.

She pulled back to sit on Belle's lap as she unbuttoned her shirt. Delicate fingers trailed across pale white skin as Red moved down to the next button. The sensation ticked Belle slightly, and she grinned at Red. When the last button was undone, she moved the garment off of Belle's shoulder to expose her lacy red bra.

"Did you wear this for me?" Red asked running the tips of her fingers over the soft lace.

"If I was trying to be sexy, I would say yes. But, no. I haven't had time to do laundry in like two weeks." Belle answered laughing.

"I'll do your laundry tomorrow." Red said before moving back down to place a brief kiss on Belle's lips. She reached under her to unhook and then remove the bra. Red placed a kiss on Belle's chest right over her heart before running her tongue in a wide circle around Belle's breast. She continued until the circles got smaller and she approached Belle's nipple before running her tongue over the sensitive bud making it harden instantly. She spent a few minutes softly running her tongue over Belle's breast as her breathing rate increased. She moved slowly to the other breast before doing the same thing trying to give Belle the attention she deserved.

Red leaned up again to unbutton Belle's jeans. Belle lifted her hips for Red to slide the jeans past her ass and down her legs. She tossed them to the side before doing the same thing to her underwear. Red laid herself down on top of Belle before meeting her for another soft kiss. Tongues danced slowly against each other. Red slid herself over so that her wet center met Belle's thigh before placing her own against Belle's waiting wetness. She rocked slowly against her girlfriend.

She moaned and Belle gasped as soft skin pressed against their centers. As Red rocked, they picked up speed. She felt herself moving too fast trying to get herself off and slowed down to concentrate on Belle.

"Don't slow down." Belle said as she moved herself against Red's leg. They were rocking in a rhythm together. A rhythm that had been perfected in the few months they had been seeing each other. Breathing became erratic as Belle reached her cliff. She came on Red's thigh. She could feel Red still moving against her thigh. She heard Red moan a yes in the air before she felt Red's body on top of hers again.

Red slid off of her and wrapped her arms around her. They cuddled up together. Ruby pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"I love you so much." Red said placing a kiss on Belle's forehead.

"I love you too." Belle said. "I am using your toothbrush tomorrow though."

"That is so hot." Red said.

"I mean so that I can brush my teeth silly." Belle said before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep in her true loves arms.


	3. Welcome Surprises

This hadn't been exactly how Red thought the night would end. She certainly didn't expect to be sharing a rather intimate kiss on the steps of Granny's with Belle. When she had asked her to go to dinner, she thought she wanted to hang out with a friend. Sure, she got butterflies when Belle was near her, but she didn't think anything of it. As they kissed, she felt herself catching her breath, feeling like she was drowning, but never wanting to break apart. She knew this feeling. She had felt it once before a long, long time ago. She was in love with Belle. As the kiss broke, Belle moved her face back just inches still keeping her hands firmly on the collar of Red's jacket as Red's arms remained planted around her body.

"I had a really good time tonight." Belle said in her adorable accent.

"Me too." Red replied grinning.

"I should go inside." Belle replied. Tentatively, Red let her go. Belle turned to the door, opened it, and turned back and smiled at Red. "Aren't you coming?" She finally asked.

"What?" Red's mind wasn't functioning. Was she ready for this? She had never made love to a woman. Shit. What if Belle didn't want that? Was she moving too fast? She felt her mind running 100 miles a minute as she thought.

"You live here too silly." Belle responded. Red's brain finally seemed to recognize where they were. Of course Red lived at Grannies. Belle had been renting a place there since she lost her memory. "But, I would love it if you'd join me for a movie."

Red walked in behind Belle embarrassed and excited. When they entered Belle's small room, Red wasn't surprised by the huge stack of books that sat everywhere.

"Can we watch The Notebook?" Belle asked hopefully. "Emma got me a huge stack of books from this world, and I just finished reading that one." Belle had taken immediately to the memories everyone had created for her. She knew she couldn't remember it, but somehow she knew that was who she was. She couldn't bear to be near Rumble, and she couldn't shake the feelings that had been developing for Red.

"Whatever you want." Red said almost rolling her eyes internally at having to watch this movie.

They sat on the couch. Red's arm firmly around Belle as Belle laid her head on Red's shoulder. As the movie ended, Red could detect the rise and fall of Belle's chest. She knew she was crying. She pulled her closer and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"That was so sad." Belle said looking up at Red with teary eyes. "I want to be someone's bird." She added.

"Well, I'm a wolf so I highly doubt you want to be my bird. Birds don't take kindly to wolves." Red added trying to make Belle smile.

Belle responded with a giggle. "Well how about I can be your forest, and you can be my wolf."

Red almost laughed at the cheesiness of it, but she had to admit that it was probably the cutest thing she had ever been asked. She moved in and placed a kiss on Belle's lips. Immediately, the kiss got deeper as they both expressed their need for the other though it. Red tentatively parted her lips to let Belle's tongue caress her own. This wasn't rough like the men she had kissed before. This was patient and kind. She found herself leaning forward to try to lie on top of Belle before realizing that this would be their first time if anything happened. She didn't want to do it on a couch. She pulled Belle into her lap so that she was straddling her before standing up with Belle firmly wrapped around her waist. Belle giggled, and this was one of the many times Red was happy to possess the strength from being a wolf.

She walked across the room to lie Belle down on the bed. She moved so that she was on top of her and immediately pressed their lips together. She let her tongue explore Belle's hot mouth as they kissed feeling her desperation for release grow as their bodies moved together.

She broke the kiss to trail wet kisses down Belle's neck to her pulse point. Belle moved her head to the side to give Red more access. Moans escaped perfect lips as Red sucked and nipped at Belle's neck. Before she moved to unbutton Belle's pale yellow button up shirt, she stopped to look Belle in the eyes.

"You can stop me at any time." Red said sincerely looking into the younger girl's eyes.

"I've never made love with anyone before." Belle said turning her head to the side looking embarrassed. "It never felt right with anyone else."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Red replied, and her love for Belle was confirmed with that simple sentence. She knew what being a wolf did to her, and she rarely passed up bodily pleasures.

"I want to." Belle replied leaning up to place another hungry kiss on Red's lips.

Red began unbuttoning Belle's shirt to reveal a red bra. She made a mental note to tell Belle that this was without a doubt her favorite color. Belle sat up slightly to remove the shirt from her body, and Red just stared at the beautiful pale skin that lay below her. She look her time running her tongue over every inch of it placing kisses at the top and bottom of Belle's sternum, at her hip bones, across her collar bone, and back around. Belle's back arched into Red when a sensitive spot was touched.

Red reached around to unhook the bra that Belle was wearing. She was amazed at how quickly and easy she was able to do it. What she saw made her heart race. Belle had a little metal bar through her right nipple. Red couldn't help but stare. She never would have imagined Belle would have something like that.

Belle knew what Red was looking at. She looked into Red's eyes before saying, "In one of the books Emma got me they talked about piercings and tattoos. I wanted to know what it felt like to have one, but I didn't want anyone to see. Does that make me a harlot?"

"No dear." Red said smiling down at the woman for using language from the enchanted forest. She knew that somewhere Belle's memory still existed.

She tentatively ran her tongue over the cold metal earning a moan from Belle. She took her time taking the nipple into her mouth to suck on it and then replacing it with her tongue swirling around it. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She knew her pants would be soaked. After moving to the other nipple, Red trailed kisses down the middle of Belle's beautiful skin.

She unbuttoned her jeans and lifted Belle's hips to pull them off her body taking her socks with her. She found yet another surprise under the jeans. Belle wasn't wearing any underwear. She moved down to Belle's ankles taking it into her hand. She kissed the inside of the ankle before drawing a line with her tongue from the inside of her ankle right to the apex of Belle's thigh. She did it again with the other leg wanting to taste every inch of Belle.

When she lowered herself to Belle's center, she was met with the best smell she had ever had the experience of smelling. It was something so feminine yet so uniquely Belle.

She tentatively ran her tongue over Belle's slick folds causing Belle to buck her hips into Red's mouth. She alternated between running her tongue up and down and circling Belle's clit in slow and rapid circles. Moans filled the air, and she hoped that Granny couldn't hear them. Her room happened to be right above this one. When she got the nerve, she stuck her tongue into Belle's waiting opening. Belle's body began to shake, and Red didn't need experience with a woman to know what that meant.

Belle called her name loudly into the night air as she rode out her orgasm. Red moved to the top of the bed to hold her as she came down from that beautiful high.

Red pulled the blankets over Belle before sliding off the bed to remove some of her clothes. She held Belle's perfect body pressed against her own and fell asleep happy in someone else's arms for the first time in what felt like forever.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of footsteps as Belle went into the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom, Red smiled at her. Belle looked perplexed. Red was certain she regretted what they had done.

Instead, she smiled at Red before saying "Serious question. When you had my right nipple in your mouth did my nipple ring have both of the balls on it or was it missing one? Current situation: missing one."

Red almost laughed out loud. She knew she was sharing an intimate secret with Belle about this ring. She moved herself off the bed to place a quick kiss on Belle's lips before helping her look through the blankets for the object.

After the found it, they walked hand in hand to the dinner to have breakfast.


	4. Clubs, Dresses, and Cars

Belle's mouth stood hanging open at the array of clothing in the store that Regina had just taken her into. Regina, Emma, Belle, and Red were going out that night to a club in the city. Regina needed something new to wear just so Emma couldn't concentrate all night. Belle on the other hand needed something to wear that didn't make her look like, well that didn't make her look like a librarian.

"Are these shirts or dresses?" Belle asked looking at the barely there pieces of fabric hanging off the racks.

"Dresses dear." Regina responded. "Look, there are going to be plenty of hot women at this bar. Would you want someone else to attract Red's attention?" Regina knew it was a low blow, but she had good intentions. She wanted Belle to know what it felt like to be the only one Red looked at. Little did Regina know that this was exactly the way Belle felt every single time she walked in a room with Red in it.

Regina picked up five dresses for herself and five for Belle before settling on a pair of shoes for herself. Belle picked out almost the same pair, but the heels were much lower. It took Regina about five minutes to decide which one she wanted. It was very low cut to show off her cleavage but modest enough to stop at her mid-thigh. She looked stunning in it with the addition of the heels.

Belle walked tentatively out of the dressing room wearing the first dress. She seemed to gain a little more confidence when she put on the second one. By the time the fifth dress was on, Belle was basically modeling for Regina. Belle hadn't really ever had close girls as friend so this was a new, fun experience for her.

"Which one do you like?" Regina asked. Belle walked past her to a dress that was hanging on the side. Regina didn't pick it up because she thought it was too flashy, and she didn't think Belle would like it. Belle walked into the dressing room to try it on. When she came out, Regina herself had to force herself to close her mouth as she stared wide eyed at Belle.

The dress dipped low showing her cleavage. It wasn't as low as Regina's. What was different was the length. This dress stopped right below Belle's bottom. She looked sexy as hell in it. Regina finally spoke saying, "Look at you go" as Belle strutted up and down the dressing room. "You're like the Slutty Librarian That Could. They should write children's books about you. Children's books for adults." Belle laughed.

The two women left the shop after purchasing their items. Regina's dress was black while Belle's was a dark red. Regina's heart raced thinking about the look on the face of their ladies when they walked in later that night.

The foursome was meeting at Emma's house to have a few drinks before having a driver take them into the city. Regina sent Emma a text to make sure Red was there. When they got out of the car in front of Emma's, Belle looked nervous.

"Are you sure she is going to like this?" Belle asked.

"She is going to be speechless." Regina answered.

Regina knocked on the door. When Emma opened it, she had been saying something over her shoulder to Red. Both women stopped their conversation completely to stare at the door. Eyes roamed over bodies as Red and Emma took in the site.

"You look fucking sexy" is what finally came out of Emma's mouth as she pulled Regina in for a quick kiss.

Red walked up to Belle looking her up and down and up and down. She was still trying to get her brain to form words. When she finally spoke she said, "I have words….I can't think of them though." She paused looking at Belle up and down again. "They kept melting together and forming you, and I just want to hump it."

Emma and Regina's laughter rang into the house.

"There will be time for that." Belle said planting a kiss on Red's cheek.

After an hour and quite a few Jack and cokes or Vodka sodas, they were headed into the city. Red was still staring at Belle. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked.

"It's a lesbian bar." Red responded. "Emma and I thought it'd be fun to check one out."

When they walked in, the sound of music pumping through the speakers assaulted their ears. The place was packed with women. People stared. They stared so hard that Red was certain she might turn into a wolf on the spot. Emma and Red were both wearing jeans and tight short sleeve shirts. Even in this simple outfit, the two women looked ravishing. When they got there, Regina grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Do you see how those people were dancing?" Regina asked. "You have to do that too."

"I have been living in this world just as long as you have Regina. I know that." Belle responded with a giggle.

Regina could feel her upper lip quiver as she walked back to the bar. Emma and Red were standing there getting drinks obviously trying to avoid the two women that were trying to start a conversation with them. Regina would have given anything to be able to use magic to turn them into toads at this moment.

Red and Emma turned at the exact moment that Regina and Belle got close to them. Regina shot a glance at the two women next to the bar before planting a steamy kiss on Emma's lips. She knew it was juvenile to claim her territory, but she wanted everyone in that place to know that Emma belonged to her.

Belle seemed oblivious to the two women, and she just took her drink from Red. After a few drinks, the women decide to join the masses on the dance floor.

Song after song pumped through the speakers as bodies grinded together changing pace as the music saw fit. Red wasn't sure how much more of this being close to Belle she could take before ripping her clothes off in front of everyone.

When she looked up to ask Emma if they were ready to go, she saw Emma and Regina making out like teenagers. They were no longer dancing. When Emma's hands moved to Regina's ass, Red broke away from Belle. "Ready to go?" She yelled in Emma's ear.

"Oh yes." Emma responded. The pairs left the bar hand in hand stumbling slightly into their waiting car.

There was a seat on the side and a seat across the back perpendicular to it. Emma pulled Regina into her lap before Belle and Red could even sit down. The two were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Belle sat next to Red at first holding her hand and looking down. When they both turned towards each other, Belle saw the fire and want in Red's eyes. She knew they had an hour ride to get home, and she wasn't sure she could make it that long. When she saw Emma's t-shirt fly in front of her field of view, she knew she didn't care. It was pitch black dark. It wasn't like anyone could see anything.

Belle jumped into Red's lap placing a knee on both sides of her thighs as they met for a kiss. All the frustration that had built up over the past few hours was released as tongues moved together. The kiss was so rough that teeth scrapped together. Belle moaned into Red's mouth. The dress was already up around Belle's thighs because of the way she was sitting. Red wanted it off. She unzipped the zipper down the back and peeled the dress off of Belle throwing it to the floor. This wasn't that easy since they were in a car. The sound of Regina and Emma going at it across the car were forgotten as lips met again. Red managed to get Belle's bra off quickly before making her move again to remove her underwear. Red's shirt came over her head next, and she knew it landed on Emma when she heard the blonde protest. Belle moved up over Red so that she could slide her own jeans and underwear off. She unhooked her own bra after doing this.

She angled their bodies so that every time Belle came down on her their centers pressed together. The rhythm they established was impeccable. Slow enough to wait for the pleasures that coursed through them when they met, but it was fast enough to build the pressure in the bottom of both of their stomachs. Red stuck her tongue out to catch Belle's nipple every time she came down onto her.

As they got closer, their movements got faster and more erratic. Moans filled the car, and Red wondered momentarily if the driver could hear them. Regina was being quite loud at this point.

When Belle slammed down on Red faster and faster, Red felt herself let go. Orgasms rocked through both women as they came. Belle collapsed on Red as her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Red held her close to her body very content in what had just occurred. The other two people across the car were forgotten.

Well, they were forgotten until Emma said, "Alright, I need my clothes, and I really don't want to grab the wrong person's naked skin. So, I am going to reach into the middle to get dressed. I'll let you know when I am done so you can do the same."

Red laughed. When they got out of the car back at Emma's, Belle and Regina were laughing hysterically. Red's jeans were way to short while Emma's were way too long. They had grabbed the wrong pair.

They went inside, switched pants, and parted ways so that Belle and Red could go back to Red's house for round two.


	5. Ropes and Cereal

Emma frantically went through key after key trying each one in the door until she found the right one to get it to open. She wasn't sure what was happening inside, but she knew that Red was calling for help at the top of her lungs. When Emma finally got the door open, she was happy that Granny wasn't still standing behind her.

Red was as naked as the day she was born. She was also completely tied to the bed; one limb per post. Emma stared at her for a second with her mouth hanging open.

"I know I'm hot." Red began "but can you please untie me?"

Emma moved on autopilot to untie the girl and let her get dressed. When Red's assets were barely covered by her definition of clothing, Emma asked her how she got into the situation she was in.

She laughed before telling Emma the story.

Red and Belle had been kicking it up a notch on the sexy times meter over the past few weeks. Also, Belle was much more in charge of the situation than she had been in the past. She insisted that they do it in every single room at Granny's. When Red showed up after her shift at the diner to room two, she saw Belle standing there with four ropes in her hand.

"Take off your clothes." She demanded. Red did as she was told. Belle's voice was far from insistent, and her adorable accent really prevented her from sounding demanding. Red knew, however, that if she obeyed she would be rewarded.

Red licked her lips as she watched Belle watch her undress. She shimmied slowly out of the tight, short red skirt she was so accustomed to wearing. She unbuttoned the button of her shirt that her breasts had been straining against all night. She pulled both garments off leaving red lace behind. She unhooked her bra and watched the sharp intake of breath from Belle as she ran her own fingers over each of her hard nipples. She stepped slowly out of her underwear and took her bottom lip between her teeth as she kept her eyes locked to Belle's.

"Lay down." Belle said; the arousal evident in her voice.

Red did. She watched as Belle straddled her. One knot was tied around each of her limbs before being tied to each of the four posters of the bed. She was left spread wide on the bed completely and totally naked.

Belle leaned down to take Red's ear into her mouth alternating between biting and running her tongue over it. She continued down kissing her cheek before moving to her neck. She peppered kisses on the right and left sides biting, sucking, and licking every single crevice of pale skin. Red pulled against the restraints trying desperately to get more contact from the woman she desired so much.

Belle pinched her nipple hard letting Red's body take in the pain on the right mixed with the pleasurable caress of Belle's tongue on the left. The two sensations entered Red's body and melted to form something that she felt deep inside of her. She arched her back off the bed trying to push her breast deeper into Belle's mouth. Belle continued to alternate between pinching one hard nipple and taking the other in her mouth. Red felt the wetness between her legs. She continued to strain against the cuffs trying to give Belle the hint that she needed her to go lower.

After what felt like an eternity, Belle kneeled between Red's legs taking in the glistening of her wetness and breathing in the smell that she was now so familiar with. She ran a finger through Red's wetness before sticking that same finger in her mouth and tasting the woman below her. She used that same finger to tease Red's entrance pulling back when Red tried to push herself on it. Within seconds Belle was pumping two fingers in and out of Red watching as the woman below her desperately tried to keep her voice down. Red arched her back and wiggled trying desperately to grip the sheets as she felt her orgasm building inside of her. She couldn't move her wrists enough to do this so she found herself constantly twisting as Belle's fingers curled making her throw her head back and moan loud. She dug the heels of her feet into the bed sheets trying to anchor herself for the impeding orgasm.

She felt the searing pain in her wrists when she pulled hard against the ropes as she came. The pain intensified her orgasm as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash through her. The intensity of it all overwhelmed her as Belle continued to push her fingers in and out of Red's entrance. Taking away her sense of touch had left her feeling the intensity of this orgasm three times as much as she normally did. That number jumped quickly to twelve times when a soft tongue began to stroke her clit sending her back to the beginning of her crashing orgasm. It raked through her body again, every single nerve ending firing to accommodate the sensation.

Emma snapped her fingers in front of Red's face effectively removing her from her memory.

"I woke up tied to the bed while she was in the corner staring at me while eating cereal. Interesting night." Red laughed.

"But, where did she go?" Emma asked noting the empty bowl in the corner.

"Well, she straddled me again, got herself off right on my stomach, and told me that I was being punished for falling asleep without taking care of her. I've been tied up for almost eight hours. I assumed she would come back. I didn't start yelling until I had to really go pee." Red said again motioning towards the bathroom.

"I'm just going to stop asking questions about you two." Emma said before walking out to give Red some privacy.


	6. Wedding Rehearsals

Ruby felt out of place in the expensive black dress that she was currently wearing. She made sure to keep the dress short to suit her own style. She sat in the lavishly decorated ballroom at a table draped in a white table cloth with the elaborate centerpiece in the middle. She looked around the table to the people sitting with her. There were two empty seats for David and Mary Margaret who were mingling with guests. This was their wedding rehearsal dinner after all. Apparently a wedding in the Enchanted Forest didn't transition over to the United States.

Regina stood in a black dress very similar to Ruby's except it reached to her mid-thigh instead of right under her ass. She took Emma's hand to lead her to the little dance floor pulling the blonde in for a slow dance. Ruby smiled at the large engagement ring that shined bright on Regina's left hand.

She continued to look around the room when she felt a warm hand slide up her bare thigh. She eyed her girlfriend suspiciously who placed a large piece of chocolate cake between them. Belle made eye contact with her as she continued trailing her hand upwards meeting silk as Ruby parted her legs slightly to give her more access.

Ruby's eyes went wide when Belle pushed her underwear aside to slide her finger towards Ruby's entrance.

"Here have some cake." Belle said as she slide the forkful towards Ruby's deep red lips. Ruby closed her eyes as she took the forkful in her mouth. She hummed in approval somewhat from the taste but mostly from the fact that Belle's hand was now slowly circling her clit.

She kept her eyes locked to her girlfriends as she tried desperately to keep her breathing steadily. Belle looked so nonchalant as she took another forkful between her pale lips. Belle continued to feed Ruby the cake and talk to her about how beautiful the decorations were as her hand increased its pace under the table.

Ruby's eyes were open wide to keep them forced open. Her knuckles were white from digging into the sides of the chair she sat on. Belle saw the flush of Ruby's face. She placed the last forkful of the cake into Ruby's mouth as she came. Ruby threw her head back and let out a small moan that was stifled by the mouthful of chocolate still between her lips.

Belle removed her hand and smiled at her girlfriend. She placed a kiss on her cheek before standing up to go grad another drink. Ruby made a beeline for the bathroom. When she entered Emma came in behind her.

"Good cake, eh?" Emma said raising a knowing eye.

Ruby was catching her breath with both hands positioned on the sink. "Oh man, do you know how awkward it is to keep eye contact and have a normal conversation with someone while their hand is in your vagina?"

Emma laughed out loud. She shook her head before leaving Ruby to getting herself put back together.

When they arrived at Ruby's that night, Ruby roughly pushed Belle against the door as soon as it closed. "Do you know how long I have wanted to repay you for your antics earlier?"

Ruby moved away from Belle then to grab two things out of the drawer in her bedroom. She returned and easily scooped up the smaller girl to carry her to her bed. She laid her down easily. She silently thanked Granny for making her buy the headboard that consisted of many medal poles.

She pulled both of Belle's hands above her head. She held them there with her right while she pulled one set of the handcuffs from behind her back. She quickly cuffed Belle's left arm to the headboard before moving to cuff her right. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep a straight face while you did that tonight?" She growled into Belle's ear before biting down hard on the girl beneath her's neck.

"I am going to make you come, and you aren't allowed to touch me." Ruby growled as she continued to bite down on Belle's neck.

"Are you punishing me for giving you an orgasm?" Belle asked looking up at Ruby with a challenge in her eyes.

"No." She answered moving down to situate herself between her girlfriend's legs. "I am punishing you for doing it at the beginning of the party. I've had to wait hours to touch you."

She looked into Belle's eyes as she slid her underwear off of her. She pushed Belle's dress up to reveal her center. Ruby licked her lips at the sight. She moved her head down to run the tip of her tongue down Belle's lips. She smiled into Belle's center when she heard the handcuffs clink as Belle pulled against them.

She placed a quick kiss to her clit before entering her completely with her long tongue. Belle bucked against her immediately as Ruby's tongue curled to hit her sweet spot. Ruby's tongue was definitely a perk of dating someone who turned into a whole once a month. Two minutes passed before hot liquid poured into Ruby's mouth as the woman above her shuttered violently pulling hard on the handcuffs as she came.

Ruby moved up her body and kissed her softly on the neck before connecting their lips. She shoved her tongue into Belle's mouth so that the woman below her could taste herself on her bright red tongue. When the kiss broke, she smiled down at girl below her who only smiled back with what Ruby could only describe as love in her eyes.

The next morning Ruby sat across the diner from Emma grinning like an idiot.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asked.

"Belle." Ruby said simply far off in space.

"I think someone is in love." Emma said with a laugh.

"All I know is I want her to tie me up or vice versa at least twice a week, and I have an overwhelming urge to cook for her. Could this be love? I'm so confused." Ruby answered.

"Are you cooking for her tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am making her pancakes with bacon in them. It's her favorite." Ruby answered quickly.

"Then when you are finished tell her you love her." Emma said sincerely.

"I will." Ruby said with a smile.


	7. Grilled Cheese

Belle walked into the diner and immediately made contact with Red sending chills up her spine as Red shot her her infamous smile. She sat down while Red gave a few people their food before Red turned to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"What can I get you babe?" Red asked leaning on the counter.

"Grilled cheese." Belle answered with a smile.

"Coming right up gorgeous." Red said before placing another kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Another blush creeping up her cheeks as Red walked away.

She smiled when the food was placed in front of her. Red couldn't understand Belle's obsession with their grilled cheese sandwiches. It was worse than Emma's.

Belle finished her food and left some money on the table. Red caught up to her before she left the diner. "Meet me here an hour after close?" Ruby asked. "I've got something special for you."

"Of course dear." Belle answered leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on Red's lips.

At nine, Belle strolled into the diner with her cutest dress on. She wasn't expected what she saw. There were two candles on the table as well as place settings. All she could hear mixed with the soft music was Red cursing. She walked into the kitchen to smoke pouring out of a dish. She peeked inside of it to see that it may have been meatloaf, but it was now a charred brick. Red was fuming.

Belle wrapped her arms around the girl wearing a tight red dress. "It's alright baby."

"Everything is ruined." Red said. "I wanted to make you a nice dinner, and I wanted everything to be perfect. Stupid Leroy was supposed to put it on for 350, and he put it on for 450. Now it is ruined."

Belle turned the taller girl around to face her. "Baby, it is alright. The place looks beautiful, and I don't care what we eat. You look stunning, and I just love to spend time with you."

"But we don't have any food." Red answered looking defeated.

"How about this? I will make us grilled cheeses. I can't guarantee it'll be as good as yours, but I'll go down on you afterwards if you want." Belle answered.

"That works." Red answered with a grin. Belle made the sandwiches and brought them out to the booth that now sported a table cloth.

They ate them in silence smiling at each other tentatively across the table.

"Those tasted just like the ones I make." Red answered with a smile.

"Good." Belle responded tentatively.

"Now about the rest of this deal…" Red said grabbing Belle's hand in her own to pull her up from where she was sitting. Ruby sat on the edge of the table and pulled Belle between her legs. Red pulled Belle in for a kiss. There was no fight for dominance as tongues danced together in the dim light from the candles flickering in the slight breeze.

Belle slid her hands up Red's thighs under her tight dress causing it to ride up over her behind. Belle trailed kisses down Red's long neck as she took hold of the sides of her thong to pull it down and over the four inch heels that the woman still sported.

Belle held them up. "Why do you even wear these?"

"Because you think they're hot." Red said pulling the girl to her causing Belle to drop the undergarments.

They kissed again for a passionate few minutes before Red placed her hands on Belle's shoulders. She placed light pressure on them letting the girl know that she wanted her in a different place. Belle sank down to her knees and bite the inside of Red's thigh causing the woman to growl.

Belle's tongue was suddenly everywhere on Red's center. It was inside of her, circling around her clit, and running up and down her center all at the same time. She threw her head back, rested one hand behind her for support, and one hand tangled into Belle's reddish brown hair.

Red moaned loud basking in the sensations. Their shadows danced against the wall from the candle flickering on the table. Belle slid her tongue inside the taller brunette caressing her walls.

"Fuck yes." Red said sliding her own hips back and forth to move Belle's tongue inside and out of her. "Don't stop."

Belle felt the walls constrict around her tongue as Red came letting out her name in a loud groan. She stood up and Red pulled her in for a searing kiss moaning as she tasted herself on her girlfriends tongue. She stood then pushing Belle across the diner so that her back hit against the bar counter. Red turned her around then and Belle instinctively put her hands up to brace herself on the counter. Red wasted no time pulling her hair back to nip Belle's neck leaving little red marks on her soft, pale skin. She reached under Belle's dress to caress the girl through her wet panties.

"Do you want something my dear?" Red asked.

"You." Belle breathed out as Red continued to stroke up and down her entrance. She yanked her underwear down quickly letting them rest above the shoes the girl was wearing. Belle stepped out of them quickly.

Red leaned her over slightly as she slid two fingers into Belle's waiting entrance earning a soft moan from the woman. Red stood behind her as she slid her fingers in and out of the woman bent over the counter at a lighting fast speed. It didn't take long before Belle began to rock against her meeting every single one of Red's thrust.

Red flattened her fingers out to meet Belle's favorite spot with each thrust. "God that feels so good." Belle shouted feeling herself get closer and closer to her orgasm. Red wrapped her other hand around the girl to rub her clit slowly effectively pushing Belle over the edge and crashing her into her orgasm.

She threw her head back and pushed herself off the counter to rest her head on Red's neck. Red pulled her close so that Belles backside rested firmly to her front. Both of the women stood there, Red holding up Belle as her breathing evened out.

When she could support her weight on her own, she twirled in her arms bringing their lips together for a soft kiss.

"We just had sex in the diner." Red said with a grin.

"We did." Belle answered kissing her again. Both women finally moved apart to put their undergarments back on. Red quickly cleaned up the area before lacing her fingers with Belle's. They walked back to Red's in silence enjoying each other's company. Red grinned when Belle slid in bed next to her wearing one of her night shirts.

"I love you." Belle said placing a kiss on Red's lips.

"I love you too." Red answered pulling the girl closer so they could fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next night Belle sat across from Red as they finished their dinner. Red giggled as she looked over at the counter that she had Belle bent over the night before.

"Stop." Belle said. "You know if Emma sees you looking like that she is going to know what we did."

Red tried to control her grin by looking back at Belle. Granny brought the check over, and Belle looked at Ruby expectantly

"I thought this was on you." Red said looking across the table at her girlfriend.

"I really care about you." Belle began. "I am still going to have to make you pay for dinner though to make up for the pain and suffering in my knees and vagina."

Red laughed loud. "Your knees?"

"Yes, this tile floor wasn't exactly comfortable last night." Belle blushed when she said it. "And my lady parts certainly weren't ready for the four hours of morning sex you insisted on."

"Don't even say you didn't enjoy that." Red said with another grin.

"Oh I did." Belle answered.

"Good because we will be doing it again tonight." Red said putting her money down on the table, grabbing her girlfriend's hand, and leading her out of the restaurant.


	8. Hot And Cold

It was hot in Storybrooke. It was uncharacteristically hot in Storybrooke. Ruby couldn't believe it was this hot. She rolled her eyes when another customer asked for coffee. She didn't care if he was hot from drinking his coffee. She cared that she had to carry the piping hot liquid to said customer. She was wearing the least amount of fabric that she possibly could which wasn't saying much for her. A tight red tank top clung to her every curve and stopped about two inches above her bellybutton. Short white shorts clung tightly to her bottom. For once in her life she was wearing flip flops because she just couldn't bear to put on shoes or socks today.

She smiled when she saw the love of her life skipping towards the diner wearing an adorable yellow sundress. She looked radiant in the sunlight. Ruby licked her lips unconsciously when she saw a beat of sweat slide down Belle's neck to the valley between her breasts before it disappeared under the dress. She entered the diner beaming at her girlfriend.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" Ruby said placing a quite kiss on pale lips.

"Just ice water. It's so hot right now." Belle said.

"Yes, yes you are." Ruby said with a wink before heading to the back to grab Belle's drink.

She returned quickly and sat it in front of her girlfriend. She stood in front of her on the opposite side of the counter grinning like an idiot.

"So, it's Friday." Belle said running her finger around the rim of the glass blushing.

"It's Friday." Ruby repeated slowly. "Sex?"

Belle giggled at the forwardness of her girlfriend. "I'll see you at eight." Ruby grinned back at her before moving to take another customer's owner. Belle wasn't there much longer, but she was sure to place a sweet kiss on Ruby's cheek before she left. Ruby couldn't erase the grin off her face as she watched the woman walk out of the diner. It was only noon. Eight long hours until she would see her again.

When eight rolled around Ruby almost sprinted out of the diner.

"Where are you off to so fast?" Granny asked grinning at the waitress.

"Belle's. Not coming home. See you tomorrow." Ruby said in a hurry as she shot out of the front door. Granny just smiled after her granddaughter.

Ruby was knocking on Belle's door not five minutes later. She tried to straighten herself out. She was sweating from moving so fast to get there. The sun had already gone down, but the temperature was still much higher than normal. Belle opened the door quickly like she had been standing at the door expecting the waitress.

"God it's hot." Ruby said before she was quickly pulled into the apartment by the front of her shirt. Belle's lips crashing into the taller girls. Ruby quickly pulled Belle closer. Belle's hands held around Ruby's neck caressing the skin there as Ruby's hand grabbed on to a jean covered bottom to pull her closer. Belle was moving backwards then as Ruby pushed her towards the hallway to head towards her bedroom. Belle turned them surprising Ruby who happily let her have the advantage. The kiss didn't break until Ruby's knees hit the bed. She turned the smaller woman to unzip her sundress.

The dress fell to the floor immediately revealing a pale back and laser blue underwear. Ruby let her nails dig down the expanse of exposing skin grinning when a sigh escaped her girlfriend's lips. Belle leaned her head back letting it rest of Ruby's shoulder as red lips attached to her throat leaving goose bumps and red lipstick in her wake.

Belle turned then and stepped out of the dress before pulling Ruby's damp tank top over her shoulders. She smirked at the various shades of red marks that were randomly dispersed throughout Ruby's abdomen from the previous weekend's events. She pushed the brunette down on the bed and followed her to the soft mattress that had been stripped of everything except a single sheet due to the heat. Ruby used her elbows to scoot us the bed as Belle crawled above her. Tongues met in a soft kiss as Belle gladly accepted Ruby's dominance. Ruby arched her back for the brunette to remove her bra as the kiss continued.

Belle pulled back to place chaste kisses between the valley of her breast, down the middle of her toned stomach, and to each pointed hip bone. She unhooked the tight shorts pulling them down with resistance as they clung to sweat dampened skin. Ruby wiggled to help Belle in her quest happy that her underwear went with the shorts. Her shoes had been kicked off the second she entered the door.

She hovered over Ruby again. "I want to try something." Belle got up from the bed completely then receiving a groan from her girlfriend.

She left the room returning shortly with headphones and an ice tray. She slid the headphones into her lover's ear as soft piano music filled her senses.

"Can you hear me?" Belle asked softly.

"Yes." Ruby breathed out excitement lacing her voice.

"Close your eyes." The younger girl obeyed immediately. "I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you feel. Don't open your eyes. Focus on my touch." Belle ran a finger from red lips down Ruby's soft neck. She smiled. The combination of the repetitive sounds and lack of vision sent her nerve endings on fire.

Lips attached to her neck then and she groaned from the contact thrilled by the mystery as to where she would be touched next and with what. Belle was hovering over her so that only one contact point existed at a time. She removed her lips from Ruby's neck and replaced it with an ice cold ice cube. Ruby gasped at the temperature change as her heated skin reacted to the cold.

Belle ran it between her breasts before circling around them as two pink nipples began to harden against her touch. Ruby's body felt like it was on fire from the intensity of the touch. She felt the melted ice running down her sides as the brunette continued to circle her chest. The ice was removed as pale lips closed around her hard bud. She groaned as her fingers attempted to wind into Belle's hair. Belle moved her hand away.

"Only one sensation at a time." Belle said with a smile that her girlfriend couldn't see. Her lips returned to the opposite breast as she teased it with the tip of her tongue. Ruby was hypersensitive to the tingles that shot through her body. She could feel the wetness at her center. Belled removed herself from Ruby's chest. She didn't return immediately and Ruby was getting anxious for a touch. The excitement of it had her orgasm developing already.

The ice cube returned to her body as Belle slid it down the middle of her stomach stopping just above her clit. Ruby's hips rose aching for more contact that was denied as the ice cube slide sideways to her hip bone before it crossed back to the opposite hips. Cold was replaced with warmth as teeth nibbled at the soft skin of her right hip before a tongue slid across to her bellybutton dipping into it before continuing left to nibble at the opposite hip bone.

A hand grabbed her ankle as the tongue was removed. Ruby was glistened as her arousal continued to pulse through her body. A fingertip trailed up her thigh to the inside of her knee as it continued towards the exact place she wanted. It stopped short to massage the inside of her thigh before it returned to her opposite ankle and repeated the process.

"Holy shit." Ruby almost screamed as an ice cube was pressed to her sensitive clit. Belle held it there with firm pressure as sensations shot straight to the waitresses' core deep inside her gut. "Fuck." She breathed out as the melting ice slid down her lips.

It was removed and a hot tongue replaced it causing Ruby's hips to buck immediately from the temperature change. Belle's tongue circled and flicked her clit quickly. When Ruby's hand tangled into light brown curls, it wasn't pushed away. Only minutes passed before Ruby's toes started to tingle pushing her towards the cliff of her orgasm.

Belle bit down softly on the bundle of nerves sending the brunette crashing over that cliff and free falling into intense pleasure. She was free falling without any ground in sight as Belle's tongue continued to work at her clit sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Fuck yes." Ruby shouted as hot liquid met the cold that had run down her body from the ice. She lay there panting as Belle placed quick kisses up her body before removing the headphones. Ruby laid there with her chest heaving as shocks continued to shoot through her sensitive body as finger nails scraped up and down her stomach. She finally opened her eyes to smile sleepily at her girlfriend. She kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to her chest.

"I love you." Ruby sighed.

"I love you too baby. Sleep now." Belle said kissing her cheek. "We've got all night for me to take my turn." Ruby closed her eyes and let a peaceful sleep over take her.


	9. Birthday Mass Message

Regina's phone vibrated on the table of the town hall meeting at the exact same time that Emma's, Belle's, and Mary Margaret's phones vibrated in their pockets. Each woman extracted them slowly hoping that the mayor wouldn't see them even though the mayor was looking down at her own phone. The message was from Ruby.

**This is a mass message: My birthday is tomorrow, and I want a full day of birthday sex. Send me your availabilities. Time slots begin at noon.**

Belle blushed initially before ignoring the pang of jealousy that shot through her at the thought of Ruby being with anyone else. She responded immediately. _I will see you at my house at seven for dinner, and then we can see about this birthday sex. _She received a wink face and a confirmation in response.

Mary Margaret was just blushing. It had been quite some time since she had been intimate with Ruby, but she couldn't deny the excitement that she felt thinking about it. _1 o'clock is the only time that works for me. I'm volunteering at the animal shelter that afternoon. _Ruby responded letting her know she would come to Mary Margaret's apartment.

Regina didn't have any obvious reaction at all, but she couldn't deny the feeling deep in her core from just thinking about the brunette. _3 PM Miss Lucas. Your place. _Ruby responded with a simple ok.

Emma was just grinning. It had been over a week since she'd had a roll in the sack with Ruby, and she was so ready for another shot at the brunette. _Dibs on four. _Ruby's response requested that Emma choose 3:30 instead. _Yeah works for me. Your place? _Emma looked at the clock wondering how in the world she was going to make it through the rest of that day.

When Ruby woke up the next morning she was ecstatic. She knew Regina and Emma would be game, but she hadn't been so sure that Belle and Mary Margaret would be.

She knocked on Mary Margaret's door promptly at one o'clock wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Mary Margaret opened the door a little nervously wearing her traditional skirt and white cardigan. Ruby confidently took her hand and lead Mary Margaret to her downstairs bedroom. Ruby pulled Mary Margaret toward her looking down at her longtime friend. Ruby kissed her tentatively at first just letting their lips ghost over each other.

Ruby's fingers moved to the cardigan to slide it over thin shoulders exposing a white sweater beneath. Ruby smiled at the additional layer of clothing. She wasn't surprised at all that Mary Margaret hadn't dressed in less layers for their encounter. She broke their tentative kiss to pull the sweater over short black hair. She let her fingertips trail over an exposed abdomen smiling more when goose bumps formed on the skin. She let one fingertip trace the scar that Ruby had personally been present for. She let her hands slide to Mary Margaret's back as she brought their lips back together.

A tentative tongue ran along Ruby's bottom lip. She accepted it into her mouth immediately letting her tongue slowly move against Mary Margaret's. She felt the smaller woman sink into her arms as they continued to kiss. She unhooked her bra easily letting it fall to the floor before picking the woman up to lay her gingerly down on the bed. She hovered over the black haired woman and ran a thumb over her kiss swollen lips causing a smile to break out below her.

"It's your birthday." Mary Margaret said. "I think this should be reversed."

Ruby just smiled before she moved down to kiss her again. She didn't stay long before dark red lips trailed down a pale neck. She didn't bite or suck like she would on someone else's neck. Instead she let her tongue sooth the skin increasing the frequency of breaths being sharply taken in by the woman below her. Ruby moved down to take a pale nipple into her mouth. As her tongue swirled around it, Mary Margaret's hands tangled into long dark hair to encourage Ruby to continue. She switched to the opposite breast before descending lower never letting her tongue leave the thin body beneath her.

Ruby stopped to nibble above a protruding left hip bone. She grinned into skin when Mary Margaret moaned loudly. Ruby would never forget how turned on she got from that spot. Ruby reached around to unbutton her skirt before pulling it down. She went to work removing white tights slowly to prevent from ripping them. She smiled down at the underwear clad woman before moving back up her body to place a reassuring kiss on Mary Margaret's lips.

She moved back down to slide her underwear off revealing a very wet center. Ruby let her tongue trail from the woman's ankle all the way up to the apex of her thigh before she swirled her tongue around a throbbing clit. She continued to circle the bundle of nerves changing speed and rhythm as Mary Margaret's soft moans changed in frequency. Mary Margaret came with a soft sigh as Ruby moved back up her body placing soft kisses on flushed skin.

She pulled the black haired woman into her arms after placing a chaste kiss to her lips. Mary Margaret snuggled into her best friend letting her body recover from the orgasm that had just consumed her. Within minutes, she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ruby let herself drift off as well knowing she'd be awake long before her next appointment. She never let her arms loosen from her best friend's body until an alarm clock sounded letting Mary Margaret know that it was time to head to the animal shelter.

Ruby got home about fifteen minutes before Regina's arrival. She needed to change before the other brunette got there. Her jeans were traded for a tight, short shirt. Her white t-shirt was traded for something that barely covered her more than a bra would. She didn't put on her trademark heels because she knew they'd be removed quickly.

The mayor walked through her door promptly at three o'clock brushing past the brunette to go to her bedroom. Ruby made sure she left the door unlocked. Clothes were ripped off to the point that the mayor's blouse buttons were scattered all over the floor as tongues and teeth collided in a heater kiss. Ruby was turned on instantly from her previous encounter.

Before she even knew what happened Ruby's naked body was pressed under the mayor's as tongues continued to battle for dominance. It was a battle that Ruby knew Regina would win, but she made her work for it. Ruby's hands scratched down a tan back as Regina's hands rested behind a slender neck to pull the younger woman closer. Just as Regina's hand began to trail down Ruby's body, she heard the door open. Regina didn't halt her movements until a blonde sheriff appeared in the doorway.

Emma looked at the two women in bed before a smile spread across her face. Ruby had always wanted a threesome with the two women, and she knew they wouldn't say no on her birthday. Emma looked to Regina for confirmation. The brunette just inclined her head for the blonde to join them.

The two women still pressed together on the bed watched as a tone body was revealed beneath a leather jacket, white tank top, and skin tight jeans. What wasn't normally there was the strap on between Emma's legs. Regina moved to roll off of Ruby.

"Stay there." Emma said as she moved onto the bed. She pulled Ruby in for a heated kiss and moaned when Regina bit into her exposed shoulder. She pulled back and was immediately pulled into another kiss by the brunette. Emma moved then so that she was between two sets of legs looking down at Regina's ass and Ruby's soaking wet center. The two brunettes began to kiss again in anticipation of Emma behind them. Emma slid into Regina easily. Regina cried out from the sudden intrusion. Ruby moaned from Regina's clits contact with her own.

Emma established a rhythm quickly slamming in and out of Regina before pulling out to do the same to Ruby. Regardless of who the strap on was inside, Regina and Ruby moved furiously against each other. Regina was so close from the sensations of Emma inside her and Ruby's clit brushing against hers combined with three sets of nails digging into her back as the blonde's other hand slapped her ass.

Regina growled when Emma pulled back to slide into Ruby. With every thrust inside the brunette on the bottom Emma's toned abdomen slammed into Regina's ass. Emma delivered another hard slap on the reddening skin.

Ruby came quickly letting her juices coat the shaft before Emma pulled out to put it back into Regina. Emma pounded furiously into the brunette. She was close to her own orgasm from the harness pressure on her own clit. She tumbled over the edge just as Regina did. Emma saw stars from the combined sensations on her clit as well as the image of Regina and Ruby below her.

Emma collapsed next to the two as her chest heaved from the exertion. Regina's body was flush with Ruby's with only a thin layer of sweat between then. Regina rolled off of her after a few seconds to pull Emma into a slow kiss. There was no denying the attraction between the two women who had yet to act on it. Ruby grinned as she watched the kiss turn heated.

Regina moved down Emma's body marking her as she went. She slid the strap on off pale hips before biting down hard on the skin next to her belly button. Emma's green eyes met dark brown as Regina's tongue dipped to her center. Emma looked down at the marks that displayed Regina's path down her body. Emma's vision was quickly occluded by Ruby placing a knee on each side of her head.

It didn't take long for Emma to get the hint as she slid her tongue into the brunette above her. Emma groaned into Ruby's center as Regina slide two fingers into the blonde curling them easily to hit Emma's most sensitive spot. Emma came right after Ruby as Ruby's juices slid down her tongue and into her mouth. Ruby moved off of her immediately pulling Regina into her to taste Emma on the brunette's tongue. Ruby kissed the blonde next combining her own taste with Emma's that was now present from Regina's mouth.

The three collapsed next to each other trying to let their breathing even out.

"Happy birthday Rubes." Emma said moving to stand up. There was no use in hanging around to cuddle.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Regina answered picking up her shirt. She frowned at her lack of ability to button it. Emma had already slid her usual tank top over her shoulders, and she handed Regina her jacket. Regina took it without question. There was no way she was leaving the brunette's apartment without a shirt on.

Ruby was asleep on her bed by the time the two other women walked out into the hallway.

"Should we leave at different times? It'd be kind of weird if someone saw me and you leaving here together." Emma said with a shrug.

"How about you ride with me home?" Regina asked. Emma looked at her confused.

"I need to give you your jacket back." Regina said with a small smile.

"Right." Emma answered looking down.

She pushed the blonde into the hallway wall to give her a chaste kiss. "I don't know about you dear, but two orgasms aren't enough for me." Regina walked away then towards her car. Emma followed like a blind, lovesick puppy.

Ruby was dressed to the nines for her final appointment that afternoon. She was wearing a tight red dress and heels. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. When she knocked on Belle's door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Belle was wearing a simple blue dress, but she looked stunning in it.

"Happy birthday." Belle said stepping closer to place a quick kiss on Ruby's lips.

"Thank you." Ruby said following Belle into the house towards the dining room. She gasped when she saw dinner in front of them. Candles flickered in the middle of the table that contained a vase of red roses. Two plates were on the table with chicken, a side salad, and rice. It smelled divine. They enjoyed the meal in peaceful silence with simple glances over their wine glasses. When Ruby finished, Belle pulled a small box out of her pocket.

She handed it to Ruby without a word. Ruby took it with a smile. She opened it to reveal a simple gold necklace with a small heart pendant hanging from the bottom.

"This is beautiful Belle. Thank you." Ruby said moving her hair to put the necklace on.

"I am giving you my heart Ruby." Belle said seriously standing to move closer to the brunette. Ruby just looked up at her. She saw the fear in Belle's eyes. Fear of rejection was mixed with just a little bit of hope.

"I know that you were with them today." Belle said with slight anger in her voice. "Well, I don't want you to be. I want you to be with me only."

Ruby stood then to take Belle's hands. "I can't give you my heart." Ruby said. A tear sprang to Belle's eyes, but Ruby continued speaking before it could fall. "You already have it." Belle did let the tear slide out of her eye then, but it was a happy tear.

"Exclusively?" Belle asked.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ruby said wrapping slim arms around Belle's waist.

"Yes, I guess I am." Belle answered.

"My answer is yes." Ruby said with a beaming smile. "I would have never been with anyone else today but you if you would have asked. I have always been yours."

Belle didn't answer. Instead, she pulled the brunette in for a kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony unlike any other hurried kiss that Ruby had felt that day. A tongue slipped into her mouth and it met hers perfectly fitting together like two puzzle pieces that completed a puzzle you had been working on for years.

Ruby walked them backwards towards Belle's room without breaking the kiss. It only took a pull at a zipper for both women to come back together wearing only panties. Ruby let her fingertips graze over Belle's shoulders and down her arms before Belle broke the kiss to pull Ruby towards the bed. They two were facing each other then as they reconnected. Lips moved together. There was no hurry to it. There was only passion. Belle's breasts slid against Ruby's causing them both to moan.

Ruby untangled herself from Belle to remove Belle's underwear before pulling off her own. Ruby teased at a tuft of pubic hair before she slid a finger through slick folds. She slid it into Belle's entrance easily earing a content sigh from the woman next to her. The two fingers of Belle's hand that had been playing with a hardened nipple found their way into Ruby's center. With their foreheads pressed together, the two women rocked in time enjoying the sweet sensations that shot through their bodies. Each breath that Ruby exhaled was immediately inhaled by Belle until the process was repeated.

Ruby's fingers arched pushing Belle closer and closer to the cliff that they would no doubt fall over together. Ruby felt her orgasm start when Belle's palm slid over her clit. She continued her motions until warm walls tightened around her finger. With one final thrust, they both moaned each other's names in the night air.

Belle was stroking Ruby's hair when she came down from her orgasm. They made love a few more times before Ruby pulled Belle into her flushed body. Belle fell asleep immediately. Ruby was content to lie there and watch the woman that she knew she would fall in love with. It was the best birthday she could have imagined.

She was still smiling when she woke up in Belle's arms with a text message from Emma stating simply that she was now dating Regina. Ruby smiled at that before snuggling back into Belle's warm embrace to fall back asleep.


	10. Bad Days, Vodka, & Chocolate

Ruby's day had been one of the longest of her life. She'd worked at the diner from five in the morning until closing before having to clean up from the long day. She was tired. She was tired of being hit on constantly at work, and she was irritated that she hadn't seen her girlfriend the whole day. Sure their first fight wasn't something to celebrate, but she assumed that Belle would have come by at some point today to make things right.

That is why she wasn't expecting the elaborate dinner set up in her apartment when she opened the door. She wasn't expecting the white table cloth with two candles lit on top of it. She wasn't expecting the soft music that played in the background or the mouthwatering smell coming from the food sitting on the table. Ruby couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face at the sight of Belle in that simple yellow sundress.

"Hi." Ruby said with a small smile walking towards her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Belle said quickly looking right into Ruby's eyes. "I shouldn't have been jealous. I knew before we started seeing each other that you had spent a few nights with the sheriff."

"No, it's alright." Ruby spoke up quickly. "What Emma and I did was honestly out of boredom. I wanted to be with you. She wanted to be with Regina. Neither one of you would give us the time of day. We had no idea you were having secret lunch meetings and talking about how much you adored us."

Belle laughed before swatting playfully at Ruby's arm. "We weren't doing that." She paused for a second before she laughed again. "Actually we were, but that doesn't mean I should have reacted the way I did."

"I love you." Ruby said taking both of Belle's hands in her own. "I shouldn't have made a joke about sleeping with Emma. It was stupid, and I can't stand here and promise you that I won't do anything stupid again. I'll try though."

"I love you too." Belle responded pressing her lips to Ruby's knuckles. "Now eat."

Their steak dinner with Ruby's favorite side, macaroni and cheese, was spent in relative silence as the two glanced across the table at each other. Belle was so beautiful with those flickering candles framing her face that Ruby had to remind herself to breathe slowly so that she would get enough oxygen.

When they were both finished they sat there looking at each other with simple smiles on their faces. Neither moved a muscle until Ruby was all of a sudden moving very quickly as she scooped Belle into her arms. She turned as Belle giggled. It was those moments of pure abandon when Ruby truly felt like she had finally found her happy ending.

She finally put Belle down when she reached her bed. She took a moment to take in the beauty in front of her before she kissed her. She just let their lips brush together before she pulled back and guided her hands to Belle's shoulders to turn her around. She unzipped her dress for her and held her hand as she stepped out of it before letting the woman turn back around.

"You are so beautiful." Ruby whispered on Belle's lips before she kissed her again this time letting her hands circle around to an uncovered back. Ruby let Belle's tongue enter her mouth the second she asked for entrance. She let them dance together as her hands ran up and down Belle's back. The kiss broke momentarily for Belle to pull Ruby's shirt over her head as their tongues began to move faster and their lips pressed more firmly together.

Their bras fell to the ground at the same time before Ruby lifted Belle again. This time it was to lay her gently on the bed. She kissed her quickly on the lips before moving down to run red lips over her neck. Ruby was gentle as she let her tongue caress every inch of perfect skin before she let her body move down lower to run her tongue over a hard nipple. She smiled into Belle's skin when the rise and fall of her chest speed up with each caress of her tongue.

She started to go lower, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. Belle pulled her up so that their eyes were level.

"I want you up here." She said as she pulled the brunette into another heated kiss. Ruby let her hand slide down Belle's body slowly before she slipped slowly under her panties. Before she went where she knew Belle wanted her she moved away from the kiss to quickly rid herself and her girlfriend of their only remaining article of clothing.

She was back to kissing Belle before Belle had time to protest. Ruby let her nails graze up the inside of Belle's thigh as her legs fell apart to accommodate the brunette's hand. Ruby moved slowly to her center as she pulled Belle's bottom lip between her teeth. She released it with a pop before smiling down at the beauty beneath her.

She let one finger run through her slick center before circling slowly around her clit and bringing it back down. Belle's eyes fluttered closed at the touch.

"Look at me." Ruby said softly as she continued her path teasing Belle. Belle's eyes locked with her own as she slid a single finger deep into her core. Belle arched into Ruby's hand, and Ruby could already tell how hard it was for her to keep her eyes open.

Ruby continued to move slowly in and out of Belle knowing that it wasn't enough to send her over the edge, but she wanted to bring her there slowly. She added a second finger, and Belle's eyes fluttered shut again before they shot back open wider than before.

"You are so beautiful." Ruby said again as she brushed every sensitive spot that she knew Belle had. Belle's light whimpers filled the room as Ruby continued to move slowly inside of her coaxing Belle toward the edge.

She withdrew her fingers slowly and quickly began to circle them both around Belle's clit causing her body to jump at each stroke.

Belle bit down on her bottom lip, and it was the sexiest thing that Ruby had ever seen. Belle's eyes fluttered closed again, and Ruby knew she was close. She picked up her speed as Belle pulled her down closer. Belle's breath came out in huffs onto Ruby's shoulder as she felt her place sloppy kisses all over the exposed skin there.

Belle bit down softly just as her body shook. Her toes curled, and she moaned loudly into the room as she felt herself being taken somewhere she had never been before. Ruby drew out every last whimper she could before she brought her hand back up to caress Belle's face.

She kissed her lips softly. "So does your leg always twitch violently when someone plays with your clitoris?" Ruby asked with a playful smile. "Or has my ten years of piano playing finally paid off?"

Belle chuckled. "No one has ever made my leg jump like that." She said as she pulled Ruby down for another kiss.

Ruby spent the night telling Belle how beautiful she was. In the moonlight that peaked in through the window to shine light on Belle's naked body, Ruby had never been more honest and more understanding of what true beauty really was.

The next day Ruby couldn't be bothered to care about the nonsense that happened at her job as she served the lunch crowd. The smile she came in wearing was permanently plastered on her face until Emma came in looking a little put off and upset.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as they made eye contact.

"A water pipe busted at the library. Half of the books are damaged." Emma responded.

"Is Belle alright?" Ruby asked immediately feeling her heart sink. She knew how much that collection of books meant to her girlfriend.

"She's fine. Everything is repaired now, but she's upset about the books being messed up. It was a huge section of the books from the Enchanted Forest that we can't just get another copy of. Regina is there now trying to fix it with magic." Emma answered.

Ruby disappeared in the back begging Granny to let her leave as soon as the lunch shift was over so that she could go cheer up her girlfriend. After a lot of begging Granny agreed.

The library was closed when Ruby got there, and she could tell by the darkness in the windows that no one was there. When she got to Belle's house her heart sank at the books that were all open on the front porch. Obviously Belle was trying to dry them out. Ruby could already see the smeared ink on some of the pages from the ink that would have been used in the books from their land.

She knocked slowly. She almost sighed in relief as a small smile spread across Belle's face.

"I heard you had a bad day." Ruby said stepping into Belle's living room. "I have vodka, chocolate, and my vagina here ready to put a smile back on your face."

Belle gave Ruby a little bit of a patronizing look then. "Sorry. I'm not tactful." The brunette responded. "I use humor when I don't know what to say. I do have vodka though and chocolate." Ruby said pulling Belle's favorite candy bar out of her pocket along with a flask of vodka. "And well I always have my vagina."

"Come here." Belle said as she pulled Ruby in for a rough kiss. Their teeth came together from the force of it before Belle's tongue battled with her own inside her mouth. Belle had never kissed her like this, but Ruby wasn't going to complain.

She considered picking up the smaller woman to carry her to bed before she saw the kitchen table. Ruby sat her down without breaking the kiss before she used her hands to pull Belle's dress up over her thighs. There was no time for undressing.

Ruby was on her knees quickly as she discarded Belle's panties. She stood back up to pull her in for another earth shattering kiss. Ruby moaned into Belle's mouth when she felt a hand slide under the skirt she always wore to work and underneath her already soaked panties. She let herself enjoy the sensation of the two fingers that slipped inside her before she added her own to Belle's center.

Their foreheads pressed together as they established their motion each pushing while the other pulled. Ruby moved her body up and down Belle's fingers to meet every single one of her trusts. When the smaller woman curled her fingers, Ruby cried out as she felt her legs get shakier where she stood.

Belle's body arched into her, and Ruby used her free hand to pull her dress and bra down to reveal one breast. It was enough for Ruby to latch on to as Belle's fingers continued to corkscrew inside of her. Ruby gave Belle's nipple one final flick with her tongue before she pressed their foreheads together again.

She picked up the pace as she moved inside Belle wanting them to come together. Ruby felt her orgasm approaching, and she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Come with me." Ruby whispered. That must have been enough as she felt Belle's walls clench around her fingers as painted fingers dug into her back. "God yes." Ruby shouted as she let her pleasure take over. All of a sudden her legs felt too heavy to hold her body up, and she found herself leaning completely on Belle who was lying down on the table. Her body twitched beneath Ruby's as they stayed there letting their breathing even out.

Ruby stood up slowly when she felt like she wasn't going to fall over.

"Now how about we drink this vodka and eat this candy bar?" She said smiling at the woman still lying on the kitchen table.

"Deal." Belle answered with a smile.


End file.
